Bottom of a Bottle
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: A lot of things can happen after a few drinks. Laughs had, stumbles made, secrets shared, tears shed, virginities- Wait, what? (collaboration with TheShadowKittyCat)


"I don't know, Yang… didn't you almost destroy this bar or something?"

"Oh, relax, Blake. Junior and I are cool now."

It was a cool Friday evening in the kingdom of Vale. Winter finals at Beacon had ended, and a celebration seemed to be in order. At least, that would explain why Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were standing right outside the Broke Divide, a small club owned by Hei Xiong, or "Junior," as some knew him.

"You sure? From my experience, people don't really take kindly to belongings of theirs being blown up."

"Okay, first of all, I did not 'blow it up-'" She took a moment to regard the bouncer- "It's cool, Argent, she's with me- I just smashed the dance floor a bit."

Yang pushed the front door open. "And secondly, he still owes me a Sunrise."

The two young women entered the club to the sound of pounding music, their eyes assailed by complex laser lights. It took some effort, but the two at last reached the bar.

"Ah, welcome back, Sir," the bearded bartender said. "What'll it be?"

"I think it's time I cashed in that Sunrise you owe me. One for my friend as well."

"Coming right up." He began to prepare the drinks.

Blake eyed Yang with a look that read confusion. "…'Sir?'"

"Long story," Yang replied.

"We've got all night," Blake replied.

Junior returned shortly, with two drinks. "Two sunrises, no ice, con los umbrellas pequenos."

Yang laughed a small amount. "Look at you, Junior. Busting out the Vacuan," she said, running her finger around the edge of the glass.

The man walked away from their section preparing drinks for others. "Vacuan, huh?" Blake asked, eying her drink.

"Yup, Junior here's from Vacuo. As far as I know, anyway." She brought the cup to her lips, having spun her chair around to face the dance floor.

Blake hummed, bringing her cup to her lips as well, and took a small, hesitant sip. Only to find that she enjoyed the sweet tangy taste of it. "Do you always get a Sunrise?" the faunus asked.

"Huh?" Yang hummed looking at the girl.

"The Sunrise, do you always get them?"

Yang thought for a second before spinning her chair back around.

"Sometimes, I guess… They just sort of… grew on me, you know?" Yang gulped down the rest of her drink. Blake nodded, taking another sip of her own, enjoying it more and more.

It was a bit odd, since she never had a thing for anything sweet before. Maybe it was the fact that the drink had a bitterness as well, but not as strong as the sweetness.

That sweetness carried her through the evening. Two more drinks, and she was laughing and smiling like she hadn't in years. At around six, she felt the urge to dance, around the same time Yang did. And through the whole thing, no one seemed to even bring up that she only looked about 18.

Finally, it became apparent that they had both had enough. The drinks were put on Xiao Long's tab, and the girls took their leave.

It also became apparent, obvious even, that Yang was in no shape to pilot her motorcycle down a highway six or seven cocktails deep. Fortunately, there was a decent hotel nearby. They were shortly given Room 403, and after a bit of inebriated navigation, stumbled into the room, practically leaning on each other.

"Ooooh my god," Blake slurred, collapsing onto one of the beds. "I don't think… I've ever been this drunk… ever."

Yang laughed, setting down on the other bed. "So what you're saying is you've been at least a bit drunk before."

Blake tumbled on the bed to face Yang. "It is a long, long, long loooooong long… long-long-long… story."

"So is that a 'I'll tell you given time' long story, or a 'I will never ever ever tell you' long story?"

"Th-The second one," Blake hiccuped, sitting up.

Yang laughed again. "Alright, I gotcha, Blake. I gotcha…"

"So it doesn't keep you up at night…" Blake leaned in a bit. "Let's just say that trying to match drinks with a monkey is a bad idea."

Yang bust out laughing, and fell backwards onto the bed. "Oh, so this is a Sun story, ah?"

Blake snickered a bit. "Yeah."

"He-He's alright, I guess. Pretty fun guy. One of the only people who's ever laughed at my puns." She squinted her eyes shut. "And those abs, oof…"

Blake laughed a bit. "Yeah, they're not bad… But honestly, he's not really my type."

Yang sat back up. "Really? Then explain slow-dancing with him all night at that-"

Blake held up her hands in defense. "Look, that was just a friend thing. Like dancing with you."

"That was different. I didn't have my hand firmly on your shoulder, did I? The song we danced to wasn't a classic love ballad, was it now?" Yang playfully interrogated.

"Okay, you have a point. And truth be told, I… may have had a slight thing for him back then. But… I'm past that now."

"Oh really?" Yang asked, moving herself to the bed Blake was on. "And who might the apple of your eye be now?"

Blake's expression turned somewhat somber. "I… I don't know if I want to say."

Yang comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, I'm your partner. Your friend. We can't keep trivial things like teenage crushes from each other."

"That's the thing, Yang," Blake choked. "This is more than just a fleeting crush. I… I think I'm in love."

Yang's lavender eyes went a little wide. "O-Oh."

"And… And I don't know if she'll ever love me back."

Yang pulled away from her. "Okay, you cannot leave me hanging after a remark like that. Just who-"

Blake suddenly stood up from the bed with a loud stomp. "It's Weiss, okay? I'm in love with her and it's tearing me apart because I know she said she doesn't care that I'm not with the White Fang anymore but I can't be sure and besides that, I'm certain her parents would never approve of their daughter dating and God willing one day marrying a… a FAUNUS!" And with that, she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Yang was, of course, loathe to see her dear friend this disheartened. She quickly went to Blake's level, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"It's okay, Blake. I'm sure she feels the same way."

Blake buried her face into Yang's shoulder. "You don't know how this feels, Yang," she weeped. "Loving someone you know you can't."

Yang was quiet for a few moments, as Blake let her tears out.

"…What makes you so sure of that?" she said at last.

Blake, a bit surprised at this answer, pulled away slightly, tears streaming from her amber eyes. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Yang just sat there keeping her eyes on the floor, not knowing what to say.

"…Y-Yang?" Blake asked.

The blonde sighed deeply. "…I'm kind of in your position, Blake. Being in love with someone I really shouldn't be."

Within a few seconds, Blake had begun to realize what Yang was saying. "You… You mean…"

"I'm in love with Ruby," Yang firmly said, tears forming in her own eyes. "My own baby sister and I'm in love with her…" She looked pleadingly into Blake's eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Blake's expression shifted from sorrow to sympathy, and now she was the one to hug her partner. "There's nothing wrong with you, Yang. Nothing at all."

"That's not true, dammit!" Yang cry-yelled. "It's… it's not…"

"I understand, Yang. You're just afraid of what will happen if this gets out."

Yang's hands traveled to the top of Blake's head. "I guess you'd understand that, of all people."

Blake pulled away slightly, and looked her partner in the face. "You're not alone in this, Yang."

Yang laughed a bit. "Neither are you, Blake."

"I'm here for you."

"…So am I…"

Both sat there for a few minutes, not breaking eye contact. The sheer amount of alcohol in their bodies was just enough, for they both didn't accept what would come next. Their love was conflicted by fear. Fear of the world around them for who they loved. And in these moments, they had found shelter… solace… in one another.

And that was all the reason they needed to bring their faces closer… and kiss.

Blake felt a distinct warmth… just about everywhere. They were not the lips of the woman she loved… but tonight, they would do. Yang's lips were soft, surprisingly soft. Not at all what Blake expected.

On the other end of things, Yang felt, not quite warmth, but a distinct absence of cold. As the kiss deepened, all her guilt and anger at the world and its taboos subsided, and she fell into the feel of her partner.

They both pulled apart, breathing in as much air as they could before kissing again. Letting their hands slowly roam, unsure of how the other would react.

As softly calloused hands began to divest Blake of her clothing, she could feel the girl's lips move to her neck, peppering small kisses as the clothes were strewn to the side. It encouraged Blake to do the same, as the two slowly transitioned themselves, and it wasn't long before both were on one of the twin beds, stark naked.

"Wh… what do you want me to call you?" Yang asked.

Blake thought for a second. "I'm leaning toward 'Kitten.'"

"'Kitten,' huh?" Yang slightly laughed. "Okay, I can work with that. But only if you call me 'Sunshine.'"

"Sure," Blake whispered, kissing Yang's clavicle. "That'll work."

Yang grinned slowly, moving her hands to the faunus' wrists, pinning them above her head. Since she was straddling Blake, she had the upper advantage.

"Alright kitten…" she purred in the girl's ear. "I guess it's time to play." Blake shivered, feeling the blonde nibble on her ear before moving back down to her neck.

Yang moved painfully slowly, savoring every last piece of skin on Blake's neck. She was smiling when the faunus produced a small moan, but when she got an even louder moan, the blonde was grinning ear to ear. Blake couldn't help but moan. Yang had found almost every spot on her neck that made her squirm. And Blake was loving it.

"Yang…" the girl huffed when she felt the blond move to the other side of her neck. Said girl hummed.

"Yes kitten?"

"Stop being such a tease… sunshine."

Yang chuckled kissing her way up Blake's jaw before giving her lips a quick peck. "Well then, tell me what you want me to do… and maybe I'll help you," the blonde said in a provoking tone, warning a growl from the other.

"Do I really have to say? It seems obvious."

"I don't know, you tell me," Yang smirked, shifting herself and running a finger over Blake's labia, feeling just how wet the girl had gotten. Yang grinned bringing her fingers to her lips staring into the amber eyes, those amber eyes full of lust.

"I just don't think it's clea-ee-ee!" Yang yelped as they were flipped over. Now Yang was on the bottom, this time with her hands above her head.

"Quit playing around sunshine, I hate teasing." Blake growled her grip on Yang's wrists tightening, not that Yang minded at all.

"Oh, feisty. I see how it is, kitten." Yang grinned, feeling the girl kiss down her throat, making the blonde arc a little so Blake could access more. Yang shivered a little when she felt Blake blow on her breast, making her nipples a little hard. Yang watched as the faunus ran her tongue around her nipple, never fully taking it in.

"So I can't be a tease… but you can?" Yang asked groaning a little when she felt Blake bite her nipple, not hard but just enough to send the right amount of pleasure and pain up her spine.

"I guess it's payback… Payback's always a bitch, innit?" Blake at last took the girl's nipple in her mouth, feeling Yang arc her back even more. After a little mouthplay, she switched to the other nipple, keeping a firm hand on Yang's. While she was busy with Yang's nipple, her hand creeped slowly down the blonde's stomach. She felt Yang spread her legs, gaining more access.

Yang gulped, her breathing heavy as she shuddered at the cold fingers. She felt two fingers slip in slowly, edging its way in. She bit her lip suppressing a loud moan when she felt Blake use her thumb to rub the small sensitive bead. She felt her body shake, not used to this much pleasure. Sure she had done this once or twice by herself, but with someone else? She could never dream of it not being anyone but Ruby, but that was just a dream.

And dreams don't often come true.

Yang felt her toes curl as Blake's fingers pumped faster, having used the girl's juices as lubricant. "That's it… let me hear you moan for me," Blake whispered in Yang's ear, slowly adding another finger.

That was what threw Yang over the edge. She practically screamed as she rode her orgasm. The high felt amazing, pleasure and pain colliding beautifully in her body. Blake waiting for the girl to come to it, keeping herself busy by cleaning her fingers off.

Yang huffed as she finally opened her eyes, greeting Blake's. The blonde gave a grin as she slipped her hands out of Blake's, gesturing for her to move her hips up. "My turn," she said, pulling the brunette up to mouth's reach.

Blake huffed, gripping the headboard. She settled her knees on both sides of Yang's head. Yang in turn nipped at the girl's thighs, giving a chuckle at how wet Blake was now. She was wet before, but now she was soaked. Practically dripping.

Yang took this opportunity to clean up Blake, not going to the spot just yet. She kept her hand gripped to both sides of Blake's hips as she gave a slow lick over Blake's spot. Blake in turn gave a throaty moan her knees tightening a little.

The blonde shifted her hands opening Blake's lips, before slipping her tongue in slowly. Once she went as far as she could, she wiggled her tongue around, listening to the moans being produced by the faunus. The girl's grip on the headboard didn't loosen at all. If she could, she might actually break it.

For a first-timer, Yang was performing admirably. Occasionally, she would withdraw her tongue to gently nip at Blake's labia, causing the brunette to moan sharply. She took in everything she did that was causing Blake pleasure.

Who knew. It may come in handy another day.

But it seemed to be over almost too soon, as it wasn't long before Blake's hips bucked against her mouth, letting out a throaty moan. The girl gripped the headboard, resting her forehead against it as she caught her breath.

Yang smiled, moving her hand to wipe the juice off her chin. She brought her finger to her lips, humming at the taste. It was… a little bitter… yet sweet. Almost like the drinks the two had earlier… yet slightly different in a way.

Blake was still catching her breath, coming down from her high… and when her eyes could again focus, she saw Yang glancing at her with a look that read one thing: She wanted more. That look sent a shiver down her spine.

"We're not done yet, kitten," Yang forcefully, yet sultrily intoned, as she flipped them back over so that she was the top again.

"What do you have in mind this time, sunshine?" Blake asked, trying to sound calm, but with a nervous undertone that couldn't be denied. Yang grinned, pulling Blake's hips so that the girl was closer again.

"Only the perfect cure for heartbreak."

Blake raised an eyebrow, watching as Yang moved one leg over hers, and slowly began to realize just what she had in mind. Yang moved the girl's other leg so that it rested on her shoulder.

"If I wasn't wasted right now…" Blake muttered.

"What would you do, kitten?"

"I'd… I'd probably try this first," the brunette sighed, slightly nuzzling her forehead into Yang's shin. Yang hummed, watching Blake for a second. She moved her hips a little, sighing at the friction. Blake bit her lip, suppressing her moan. She gripped the bed sheets, bucking her hips to gain more friction. Yang chuckled, leaning forward and pressing more into Blake, but also stopping her movements. This earned a small groan from Blake.

"Ooh, eager, aren't we?" Yang huffed, resting her forehead on the girl's shoulder.

"What did… I say… about teasing?" Blake panted.

Yang sighed, rolling her eyes. She sat up, looking into Blake's. "I really don't care, kitten."

Yang thrusted her hips, picking up her pace. The only sound in that room was the moans of the two girls. Soon both had enough, their bodies covered in a layer of sweat. Yang sighed, moving slowly over to Blake's side, as the faunus put an arm around her and pulled her a bit tighter.

"Blake… thank you…" Yang said at last.

Blake smiled at this. "Same to you, Yang."

Yang in turn wrapped her arm across Blake's waist. "I know this is… probably gonna be a one-time thing… but nonetheless… I'm a bit happier now."

"So am I."

The blonde's expression darkened a bit. "Do… do you think she'll ever…"

Blake gently placed a hand over Yang's mouth. "Maybe, maybe not. But you shouldn't let it take over your mind, Yang." It was Blake's turn to be saddened. "I know what that can do to someone…"

The blonde hugged her tighter. "I guess… we have each other in the meantime."

Blake laughed a bit, drowsing off. "Yeah. I suppose we do."

Yang began to fall asleep. "…I love you, Ruby…"

It wasn't long at all before Blake followed her to dreamland. "…I love you too, Weiss…"

It's never easy, loving someone who would never love you back. But it helps to have somebody to lean on.

 **Author's Note: Well, that took a turn, didn't it? Bet you were expecting Bumblebee, but nope! Some of my more long-time readers may recognize this as a prequel to "In That Moment." If you haven't seen that, go check it out. Also, be sure to visit my co-writer's page. She's got some great stuff for you all. That's all for now. Have a pleasant browsing experience.**

 **-TWT**


End file.
